The Imaging and Genetics Core builds upon existing strengths at UCLA in resources and talent in these two technologies, as well as initial successes in combining imaging and genetics in the study of milder forms of age-related memory loss. The Imaging and Genetics ore (Dr. Small, Leader) will include an Imaging Subcore (Dr. Mega, Leader) and a Genetics Subcore (Dr. Geschwind, Leader), which will bring together investigators and data from both scientific domains to provide a resource that will accomplish seen specific aims that include: (1) collecting longitudinal structural (MRI) and functional (FDG-PET) imaging data on an estimated 30 mild AD patients, 30 persons with minimal cognitive impairment, and 30 cognitively intact elderly controls every year; (2) providing digital access to the longitudinal imaging database for ADRC investigators with links to the clinical and genetic database; (3) providing the means for investigators to digitally analyze archived brain scans; (4) drawing blood to prepare genomic DNA for all ADRC patients with AD and fronto-temporal dementia (FTD); (5) Performing APOE genotyping on sporadic and familial AD and FTD patients, as well as controls; (6) completing a risk factor questionnaire for patients and controls to enhance the power of genetic and environmental risk factor analysis; and (7) facilitating recruitment of families with AD and FTD for ongoing linage studies in collaboration with investigators at other ADCs. The Core will support at least 13 identified protocols, in response to the last committee review. ADRC investigators will be able to access the database and identify appropriate subjects for further follow-up imaging analysis a specific dataset including 3T MRI and FDG- PET data. The Genetics Subcore will establish a genetics resource for the study of dementia at UCLA. This Subcore will provide another dimension of interface with neuropathological, imaging and clinical data, and support clinical and basic research efforts. Since sample collection is a major bottleneck for many genetic studies, the availability of DNA from a large number of sporadic and familial AD and FTD patients and controls will vastly improve the ability to rapidly replicate genetic findings and to test novel genetic hypotheses.